The Sour and the Salty
by colitas
Summary: The world is always moving on whether you are dead or alive, especially the shinobi one. Any unedits, sidestories, different perspectives, omakes, battles, alternatives or the sort that couldn't fit into the main story of "The Sweet and the Bitter". Semi-serious parody of self-inserts, crack-ish.


**If you hadn't heard it before, I've invested way too much time into this story to give it up. By investing, I mean writing down the next chapter over and over again, giving up, forgetting to upload, remembering what responsibility is, typing impromptu the next four thousand words or so and updating the story. Since this occurs throughout the timeline, I always realize a new consequence to rebuild the aftermath.**

 **In conclusion, I have so many wasted pages full of words that I thought I should share them while you kind people, err, wait for the next chapter.**

 **Changes will occur just like the Butterfly Theory but I can't cram everything into the main story. This is the collection of everything otherwise, AUs and what ifs, extra battles and the sort for an outside look on the main plot.**

 **Find out how Ganki grows out to be.**

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

 **Summary:** The world is always moving on whether you are dead or alive, especially the shinobi one. Any unedits, sidestories, different perspectives, omakes, battles, alternatives or the sort that couldn't fit into the main story of "The Sweet and the Bitter". Semi-serious parody of self-inserts, crack-ish.

 **Disclaimer:** Only Ganki and Chie are mine.

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

 **Of the many befriendings of the Noble Clan kids**

Then he changed as the number of attempts to be forgiven accumulated. He felt warm and cozy, resembling Torune's teddy bear warmth and love for me as a sibling.

I had to forgive him by now. He had been my kikaichu practice as my hive was very thankful for his frequent visits

'Sasuke, scolded, for, visit, Aburame.'

I blinked at my returned agent, a tenor that reminded me of Optimus Prime from the movies.

What? It's true. I also had an Aslan somewhere around my kidney.

'Uchiha, already, degrade, not, bow, before, weak, clan, shame, Uchiha, superior.'

It was rather easy to tell from that series of key words and the extent of power the Uchiha with their Sharigan eyes.

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

It was my third month that I began to babble.

It had been one afternoon as I had been stationed on the back porch with Dad and Mom after dinner, talking about the rather uneventful week. Since it was midsummer, the day was slow to crawl away and became night. It was around eight, I imagined yet it seem like dusk with the blaring sun setting.

As always, I tried to remark something.

"That's pretty."

But what really came out was akin to a gag.

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

I beamed as I cackled, "Hinata!"

What really came out was an incomprehensible sound of some sort. That still did the trick.

Te dark-haired girl gasped in curious awe as she pressed her hands to her cheeks, which turned into a slight pink.

Next, was the attache pair of brothers.

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

I had gurgled on the first day to surprise the two brothers at the same time.

While I had failed to express my precise sentiments with my voice, I did manage to say urgling sounds. To my annoyance, only th small one was stunned while the other boy smiled gently.

"Already learning to talk, Ganki-san?"

I wanted to make some kind of shift reply but I could only huff.

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

Shino's glares became softer with each of Sasuke's visits and attempts to see me. In the end, Brother had to grudgingly accept Sasuke's persistent try to approach me. He had continued to knock on our normally forgotten door every week.

I also had to admit that Sasuke sincerely tried to be a good kid, both to Shino and me.

Yes, he was trying to be all Itachi with me as practice, the perfect trial version when his parents seemed to have no plans of having a third child. However, every time he visited, I was reminded of the fact that I had been a creepy, freaky and crazy baby the first time he had seen me.

I had to accept him but really, I was listening to my logical side of how I was using this golden ticket to be close to the Uchiha.

Maybe, just maybe…I was a little clingy to the hope that I could reach Itachi.

To declare my forgiveness and approval of the three-year old Uchiha, I laughed when I saw him. As the sister-spoiler Shino was, he let Sasuke hug me.

It wasn't hard to accept how happy and relieved I felt to see Duckbutt smile blithely at our truce. Though when I hugged him back, Shino had snapped because hugging back was one of my most affectionate actions at this point in time.

Having figured that out, smarty Sasuke was completely moved and triumphant that I had treated him close, almost like my own brother.

Even though he was kicked out for the rest of the day to prevent the rewind of Sasuke's earnest efforts.

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

The next day, however, was a surprise in who had come in place of my new self-declared brother.

Itachi who smiled at me.

WHUT.

His dark eyes were curved into a true smile – the Duchenne smile from my AP Psychology – meaning he was expressing genuine joy at me.

 _…fuck._

He was almost as warm as Sasuke.

 _Uhh…._

Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of my confusion.

Every time I saw Itachi, he felt warmer and cozier. He was nowhere as loving as Shino or Torune but damn. It was just as true, honest and…bold.

This wasn't a homicidal narcist.

Itachi was a caring and loving boy who felt kin closeness to me, whom Sasuke declared to be a brother to.

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

The whole time, though, I tried to react even more happily to Hinata, who had grown used to my open affection. Getting used to someone that showed that they were absolutely friendly to her must be a positive influence.

Hinata's mother smiled when she told Mom of how fond was Hinata of me and looked forward our meetings, despite their frequency.

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

"You can sit!" He smiled proudly as he gave me eyes of awe.

I was growing every day and my phase was particularly fast, thanks to my mature mind (not really) and for the supportive children.

I was an incredible subject to observe. Their first baby and they saw how over time I was developing and learning to live. I had watched my own baby brother and it had been amazing. Time seemed to fly as you watch a baby just _grow._

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

Life wasn't that bad to start over, I decided.

Of course, my train of thought had to be crashed by the first canon event I had to screw up.

The Hyuuga Affair.

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

I was nine months old when the Hidden Cloud sent a bald ninja and his party to sign a piece of paper, dubbed as peace treaty. I was aware of how they didn't really call it the same name.

I had to stop a fucking jounin from kidnapping my self-proclaimed sister as a toddler who had just mastered crawling.

-[ㅇㅅㅇ]-

 **Other POVs for next, I think. Will add if I find any stray writings.**


End file.
